Remembrance
by 5starWill
Summary: May Maple wakes up in a hospital bed, soon to realize that she doesn't remember her own first name. Soon she meets a friend that she supposedly met before that starts apologizing and crying like a little girl. All May wants to know is who she is and why she's here, but she faces many challenges along the way.
1. Awakening

The heartbeat monitor was the first thing she heard when she woke. She wore the white clothes that sick patients wore. She had long, brown hair and sapphire eyes as blue as the ocean. She looked to her right, and saw a boy, no older than 16. He wore a black shirt with a yellow stripe down the middle, blue pants, a red and black hat with a blue semi-circle on the front, and red and black shoes. He lay asleep on a chair in the corner, with a yellow mouse on his lap. The girl had no memory of ever seeing this boy. Then again, she had no memory of the rest of her life. In fact, she didn't know her own name. She waited another half an hour or so, just sitting there, doing nothing. She then saw the boy start to move and open his eyes.

"Oh, uh, hi May! Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"Uh, I'm sorry, I don't recall ever meeting you."

"May, it's me, Ash." He stood up and walked over to May. He put his hand on May's forehead.

"Do you feel alright?" He said.

"Uhh-"

"May, can you tell me your full name?"

"Umm, it's, uhh..."

"I'll go get the doctor. You stay here." And with that, Ash walked out the door and through the hall. He came back with a man in a navy blue uniform. Ash sat down on the bed with May. He got out 3 pictures and set them on the bed, all facing May.

"Do you remember anyone in this picture?" The first picture he pointed to was of 4 people, all young. She recognized one of the boys as Ash, and herself immediately. The other two people were both boys, the youngest looking at about 7 years of age when the photo was taken. He wore a green shirt, brown shorts, and green tennis shoes. He had oxford-green hair. The other boy looked to be about 15 or 16. He had brown hair, wore a brown shirt, grew pants, and blue shoes. Ash and May were about 10 at the time.

"Well, that's you and me, of course." May said.

"Who are the other two?" Ash replied.

"I- I don't know." May spoke back.

"Well, Miss Maple, it appears that you are suffering from some sort of amnesia." The doctor said.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Ash, I was just wondering, who are you exactly?" May said.

"My name is Ash Ketchum. We met 6 years ago when we were both 10 years old."

"Would that mean that we're both 16?"

Ash nodded his head.

"Who were the other two people in that picture?" May asked.

"The younger boy is your brother, Max. The other is Brock, a close friend of ours." Ash responded.

"I have a younger brother? Man, how did I forget all of this?"

"You hit your head pretty hard last night." Ash chuckled, but immediately looked serious again.

"You know, I'm going to let you two do some catching up." The doctor smiled and left the room. After the door was closed, Ash spoke again.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Ash, I don't even know what happened. Could you explain everything to me?"

Ash started to cry, and all he could do was give May a hug. May was surprised by this.

"I'm sorry, May. This was all my fault." Ash was still sobbing and holding onto May.

"Ash, I still don't understand-" Ash let go of May, put his hands on her shoulders and looked he in the eye.

"It's fine, May. I'll explain everything later." Ash stood up and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" May asked.

"To make a few calls." Ash responded, trying not to cry.

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first part of my new series, Remembrance. It took quite some time to write, even though this a a fairly short part. I hope you guys don't hate me for not finishing the stories that I've already started and starting a new one instead. If you haven't already, go check out my other stories! Remember to leave a review to let me know what you guys think. It really helps me improve in my writing, especially sense I've been at this for only about a month now.

Goodbye for now!

-Will


	2. Hatred

After his brief conversation with May, Ash headed out to the hallway. With tears still in his eyes, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other line.

"Hey Max." Ash said in a depressed tone.

"Hey Ash. Is there something wrong?" Max recognized that Ash was clearly not his happy and cheerful self.

"Actually, there is. It's your sister." There were a few long seconds of silence.

"W-what happened?"

"She, uh, fell last night. She woke up about 45 minutes ago but doesn't remember anything of her past."

"H-howd she fall and get hurt so badly?" Tears were starting to fall from Max's eyes as he started to stutter.

"She, uhh-"

"It was you, wasn't it!" Ash heard Max drop the phone and him running down stairs.

* * *

_6 days later..._

"Now May, I'm going to introduce you to an old friend of ours. You two used to be pretty close." Ash looked to the right to see May sitting in the passenger side of his car.

"Who is this 'old friend' of ours?" May responded.

"You'll just have to see." They drove on for another 5 minutes until they came up on a house. Ash guided the car into a driveway. They both got out and walked toward the front door. Ash rung the doorbell.

"Oh, hi Ash! Hi May!" said a girl that was Ash and May's age. She had navy blue hair, wore a black and pink skirt (I think that's what it's called), a red scarf, and a white beanie with a half pokeball shape on the front, and pink boots.

"Hey Dawn!" said Ash in response.

"Why don't you two come in? My mom's not home, so we've got the house to ourselves!" Dawn said excitedly. The three all got comfortable on the couch, then started talking. May hadn't said much, which Dawn noticed.

"Hey May, you haven't said much this conversation." Dawn said. There were a few seconds of silence as Ash looked down at his feet, and then back at Pikachu. He then turned to face Dawn.

"Well, uh Dawn, that's kinda the reason we came. Ya see, May kinda fell on Friday and ended up in the hospital. She was there for 2 days, and the only people I told were her parents and Max. When they visited, Max kinda wanted to, uh well-" Ash was cut off by Dawn.

"Ash, can you come with me to the kitchen?" She handed the TV remote to May and told her to watch what she wanted. Pikachu stayed behind as well. Ash and Dawn walked to the kitchen and shut the door.

"So tell me what really happened." Dawn started.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Ash got defensive, which told Dawn that this had something to do with Ash.

"I said tell me what happened!"

"She has amnesia, okay?" Ash started to form tears in his eyes.

"How?"

"We got into an argument-"

"So you pushed her down the stairs or something?"

"Of course not!"

"Tell me the details, Ash!" Even though Ash was taller than Dawn, she still intimidated Ash when she got mad, which was pretty rare, considering she was one of the kindest people Ash knew.

"W-well you know how May is like a famous coordinator and everything?" Ash started to cry. "And how that can get a little hard and can stress her out?"

"Yeah?" Dawn knew exactly what Ash meant, but she needed answers.

"Well, I went into the bathroom to get something and found a bottle of depression medicine and couldn't help but to wonder why. So I asked May and she immediately got defensive. When she tried to turn around and run, I grabbed her wrist. She pulled away a little too hard, and slammed her head into the counter, and then again on the floor. She went unconscious, so I picked her up and ran straight to the car. I drove us to the hospital as fast as I could. She woke up the next morning, remembering nothing of her past." At this point, Ash was bawling.

Dawn wanted to say something like _'Oh Ash, it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I came across so harsh,' _it was just her kind nature. But she knew that it really was Ash's fault, and she wasn't sure how she could forgive him. Dawn sighed. "Get out of my house, Ash. I don't want to see your face again. Just get out."

"B-but Dawn..."

"Get out!"

"But what about May?"

"She will be staying here." And with that, Ash opened the door and left. He ran past the living room, where May looked back at him, and Pikachu took off after him. Ash got into his car and slammed the door shut.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu wondered.

"I can't believe this!" Ash yelled as he drove off. "My best friend, the one I thought I could trust, pretty much just told me she never wants to see me again! What is wrong with my life?!" He drove the rest of the way to his house in silence. He pulled into the driveway and walked inside, then went to his room.

_Twinleaf Town. _He thought. _Home to the world's worst high school and the world's greatest friends. _He had moved to Twinleaf 2 years ago to start high school with his friends. His mother told him that after he finished his Kalos region journey, he had to start high school. Most kids at the age of 14 had to. The only good part about this was that Ash got to choose where he went to school, so he immediately chose Twinleaf Town, mainly because he knew his friends Barry, Kenny, and Dawn would be there. What he didn't expect was May and his old rival, Paul.

_May..._ he thought. He always got a weird feeling around the girl, he just didn't know what it was. She'd occasionally kiss him on the cheek. He wondered, _Is that what love feels like? Or were those sisterly pecks on the cheek? _Several times he considered asking May out to lunch or to the movies, but he was afraid she'd slap him in the face or never talk to him again. _Then again, she often held my hand or would snuggle up against me when it was cold outside. _

Ash looked at the clock, which read 9:36 PM. He remembered that today was Friday, so that meant no school tomorrow. He had called the school and told the principal that he and May would have to take this week off to let May recover. _I wonder how much make-up work i'll have._ Ash thought. With that, he decided to get to bed. He already noticed Pikachu sleeping at the back-board of the bed. He shut his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Holy Asian Carp that was a long part! (In my standard, at least) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this part! Be sure to leave a rating telling me how you guys feel! Before I finish off here, I just wanted to know how many of you guys read my other stories, specifically Road to Victory. I've been considering canceling it mainly because I don't like how it's going. If you're enjoying it, let me know so I know whether to continue it or not. Thanks for reading!

-Will


	3. Visitor

The weekend was just, well, boring for Ash. It wasn't that he was sad or alone or anything. After all, he _did _have Pikachu by his side. It was almost as if something in his brain had completely shut off his emotions or something. He had received several calls and text messages, all of which he ignored. He even heard a knock on his door, which he dealt with by yelling "Go away!" from his couch. It was clear that Dawn had spread the word about what had happened between him and May. Ash should have felt mad or angry, or wanting to throw the nearest small child out a window, but he just didn't.

* * *

_Monday..._

Ash arrived at school on time, which was rare for him. He went to all of his classes, only occasionally getting stares from other people. It was lunch time that really left a mark on him.

He walked over to the usual table that Dawn, Paul, May, Barry, Kenny, and himself sat.

"Hey you guys. Do you mind if I sit here?" After receiving dirty looks from everyone except May, who showed a look of worry, he said: "I take that as a no."

He walked off to find another table. After finding tables full of people that either looked like they were going to mug him or that would completely ruin his reputation of being a popular kid, he sighed and sat down up against the wall.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

"Dawn, don't you think we should let Ash sit here? I don't understand why you're so mad at him." Said May at their table.

"Why should we let that pathetic little kid come sit with us?" Said Paul. He clearly had not changed much over the past 6 years.

"Yeah, why should we? The next time I see him, I'm going to give him a mega-fine!" Replied Barry.

"Shut up, Barry." Said Dawn, as she picked at her apple that she packed the night before.

* * *

_Saturday..._

The week had come and gone for Ash, and he was glad that it was finally the weekend. Now, he didn't have to see everyone at school and feel guilty every time he saw May. Throughout the week, Ash had gotten several mixed looks from other people, none of which were good. He had even gotten into an argument with Paul, who was more mad that Dawn kept pestering him with questions on what she should do.

Ash and Pikachu were just sitting on the couch on the sunny, Saturday morning, when they should have been outside doing something. Ash was just about to complain how he was bored beyond belief, when the doorbell rang. Pikachu ran over and yelled for Ash when he saw who was out there.

"Pika Pi!"

"I'm comin', buddy." Ash said as he walked over to the door. "Bet it's just Dawn, here to yell at me again." Ash mumbled to himself.

When Ash opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was May, dressed in her usual orange shirt, with a green bandanna, with her hands behind her back, she smiled.

"May?! What are you doing here?" Ash said as he let May in and closed the door.

"Dawn's at cheer practice, so I figured I'd stop by."

"It's the weekend." was all Ash could say since he was so shocked to see May, of all people, inside his house.

"So?" May questioned.

"All extra activities for school only go on during the weekdays." Ash stated as he walked over to the living room.

"Whatever." May hated when other people had more sense than her, which was a trait passed down through her family that she had not lost with the amnesia.

"Is there anything I can get you? Hungry? Thirsty?" Ash said to May.

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to talk about some things." May said as they all sat down on the couch, both on opposite ends with Pikachu on Ash's lap.

"Okay. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, the day I woke up, and you realized I couldn't remember anything, you started saying something along the lines of 'it's all my fault! I'm so sorry!' And when my family came to visit, it was like Max couldn't look you straight in the face. Then when we went to Dawn's house, you stormed out of the house and looked like you were pretty mad, but at the same time, you were crying. Now, Barry, Kenny, Paul, and Dawn all talk of you like you're some kind of mass murderer, but you're always so nice and caring. I can't help but to wonder why everyone treats you like they do."

There was a long pause as Ash took a second to take in what May just said. Both Pikachu and May looked at Ash, getting more worried every second he didn't respond. Pikachu, of course, knew exactly what had happened between him and May, but he was still worried for his trainer.

"Ash?"

"Pika Pi?"

"Well, I guess there's no better way to start than to start at the beginning." Ash started. "Back when we met 6 years ago in Littleroot Town, all you wanted to do was travel the world. Your father sent you there on your tenth birthday against your own will, and you chose a Torchic as your first Pokemon. Sometime later, you, me, Max, and our friend, Brock, came across a new attraction, a Pokemon contest. After watching, you decided that you wanted to become a coordinator. Six years later, you're one of the world's most famous Pokemon coordinators around. About two weeks ago, I found a bottle of pills in your bathroom. I figured you were just stressed, so I asked what was wrong. Whenever I did that, you went all ballistic missile on me, and refused to talk about it. You tried to turn around and walk away, but I grabbed onto your wrist. You yanked away too hard, fell, and went unconscious immediately. I rushed you to the hospital, only to find that the next morning, you forgot everything from the past."

There were a few seconds of silence, when May decided to speak up. "So what you're saying is that it wasn't your fault at all?"

"No, I still take full responsibility for my actions."

Again, there was silence. Ash checked his phone to see what time it was. 10:47 AM is what it read.

"You know, I should really get you back to Dawn. If she finds out that your here with me, she'll flip out and call the cops or something." Ash said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." May replied. Ash, May, and Pikachu headed out to the garage and got into Ash's car. They drove in silence until they got to Dawn's house, which then Ash said bye, and May teased that she hoped that Ash didn't get in trouble with the cops.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Finally done with this chapter! took me a while to write it, mainly because I've been playing a little too much Wargame Red Dragon and ArmA 3. Lol. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this part. Remember to leave a review! It really helps me with my writing, and gives you guys some say in how I run things on my page. Also, I got a question regarding why the characters go to high school. The reasoning behind this is simply to help add to the story. It would be pretty boring if all the characters did was loaf around on the couch all day. Lol. Hope you guys enjoyed!

-Will


	4. Crossroad

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late release, please don't kill me :/

* * *

_Saturday Afternoon..._

Pikachu was certainly surprised when May visited him and Ash earlier that morning, but he was even more surprised that Ash was actually in a good mood, and actually being active. He finally got something else on other than that solid black T-shirt and blue jeans that he wore all morning, and went to his front yard with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, buddy?" Ash replied.

"Pika pikachu."

"What? Oh, you're probably wondering where we're going, aren't you?" Pikachu nodded. "To be honest with ya, I don't really know. I figured we could head to the park or somethin'. How does that sound?"

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu seemed excited for this, mainly because he was happy for his friend's behavior change.

Ash drove himself and Pikachu to the park, and they headed over to the battlefields, looking for a challenge. Eventually they found someone, who looked about Ash's age, except he was a little taller. He had short, brown hair, and wore a simple yellow t-shirt and blue jeans. Ash walked up to him and introduce himself.

"Hi, my name's Ash, I was wondering if you wanted to have a Pokemon battle with me." The boy looked at Ash and smiled, then he introduced himself.

"Hello, Ash. My name is Jonathan. I accept your challenge." Ash simply smiled back. The two boys walked over to their ends of the battlefield.

"How about a 1 versus 1 with no substitutions?" Ash yelled across the field.

"Sounds good. You go first." Jonathan yelled back.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash shouted to his friend, who hopped off his shoulder, and got into a position that showed he was ready to fight.

"Umbreon, go!" Jonathan yelled, as he threw a pokeball that released an Umbreon.

"Pikachu, let's start this off with Quick Attack!" Pikachu started running toward Umbreon at an ever increasing rate,

"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pikachuuuuu!" Pikachu yelled as it slammed into Umbreon.

"Umbreon, get up and use Shadow Ball!" Umbreon got up and fired the dark ball of energy. It fell just short of hitting Pikachu, who had run back to his side of the field. The Shadow Ball created a large dust cloud, making it hard for anyone to see.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt whenever you see Umbreon next!" Ash did not like the situation that he was in. Jonathan missed with that Shadow Ball on purpose. His goal was to blind Ash and Pikachu so Umbreon could get closer and use a close in attack.

Ash looked around him. He saw that there was a crowd gathered around the battlefield. There weren't very many people, only about 20 or 30 at the most. Still, this put an extra layer of stress on him. Yeah, sure, he battled in tournaments and leagues much bigger than this, but ever since the Kalos league... _No_, he couldn't even think about that. Before he knew it, Umbreon was attacking again, this time scoring a hit.

"Pikachu! Are you alright, buddy?" Ash shouted to his friend.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu replied faintly.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

May had come out to the park after visiting Ash. This was, however, not her choice. Dawn had called her and told her to meet up at the park. So here May was, waiting for Dawn to arrive.

After waiting for about 15 minutes alone on a park bench, May heard the sounds of cheering and- _Were those explosions?- _May wasn't sure. So she decided to walk in the general direction of the noise until she came across a growing crowd of at least 30 people. She wondered what was going on, so she walked into the crowd, and on the other side, she saw 2 teenage boys having a Pokemon battle. Not that May really knew what a Pokemon battle looked like, but this is what Dawn had described to her.

Off to the right side of the field, May saw a boy with a blue shirt and pants, and a baseball cap. She immediately recognized him as Ash.

_Great. _She thought. _As much as I want to see Ash right now, if Dawn sees me here, she'll flip! _

* * *

_Same time, about 20 feet away, on the right side of the battlefield, approximately 2:43 P.M. on Saturday, "WILL! Too much information!" Sorry, where was I?_

Ash was in his heated battle with Jonathan, calling out attacks to his Pikachu. Still, Jonathan would find some way to counter and land a hit of his own. The battle was _not _going well in his favor. In fact, Ash thought he was going to lose at this point. Then again, ever since the Kalos league, his confidence had been completely thrown out the window. _Gosh, why do I keep thinking of this? _Ash thought. He had to turn this battle around. He kept calling out orders, which Pikachu always followed. However, Ash got sidetracked and just so happened to look off to the left right when Umbreon was performing a move, which hit Pikachu directly in the face.

Off to the left, Ash could of swore he saw May, but when he looked back at the crowd, she was gone. Now, because of his bad vision, he was even less likely to win this battle. He called out another attack.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

"Pika pika pika pika pikachuuu!" The attack hit home, knocking Umbreon off his feet. However, since Volt Tackle does recoil-damage to the user, Pikachu fainted, making Jonathan and his Umbreon the winners of this battle. Ash quickly ran to the middle of the field, where Pikachu lay unconscious.

"You fought well, Pikachu. Thank you." Ash muttered to his pal. Jonathan walked over to Ash at the middle of the battlefield.

"That was an amazing battle, Ash. I hope we meet again." Jonathan said as he shook Ash's hand. They said their goodbyes, while the rest of the crowd dissipated. Ash ran over to the direction in which he thought May had gone off to.

* * *

_With May..._

After a close call with Ash, May started walking back to the bench that she was sitting at earlier, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey May!" she heard Dawn yell while running towards her. At the same time, she heard another voice calling for her.

"May! Hold up, May!" Ash was running at May from behind. Now May found herself at a crossroads, whether or not to run towards Dawn or Ash. Well, this feels like a perfect time to stop!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, first I'd like to say that I hope you don't hate me for posting this part a lot later than it should have been, and secondly I hope you don't hate me for leaving you off with a cliff-hanger. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Remember to leave feedback in the form of a review, and I will try to respond to you as quickly as possible. Goodbye for now!

-Will


	5. Return to Sender

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait for so long for this part. I've just been super busy. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Hey May! I didn't expect seeing you here. What's up?" called Ash, as he ran toward May. He, however, did not expect a certain other girl to be there as well.

"Hi, May! I finally found you! I've been lookin' all over for- You!" yelled Dawn, as she saw Ash. "What do _you _want, Ash?"

"Ugh. I don't want anything! I came here to enjoy myself, and look who turns up?" Ash retorted.

"I came here with the intention of spending some time with my best friend! Come on May, let's go." Dawn grabbed May's wrist and tried to walk away.

"No! You let May do what she wants!" Ash grabbed May's other wrist and also tried to walk away. Both Dawn and Ash were tugging on May as if she were the rope in an intense game of Tug of War.

_Gosh, I don't know what to do! Dawn says Ash is some sort of threat or something like that, but at the same time, Ash is just so nice. _That was what May thought in this situation. So she did the only logical thing to do in this situation: She ran. She didn't know where to, but she ran. She started running fast, but she ended in a full on sprint.

May heard both Dawn and Ash call for her, and even looked back to see Ash chasing her, gaining a foot every few seconds.

May fled the park, running for the forest. She eventually heard running water. _Water is good, _she thought. The sound of Ash's calling was getting closer.

"May! Don't go there!" Ash yelled. But May kept running, no knowing what was up ahead.

"STOP!" Was all May heard before she saw the danger: A cliff, at least 100 feet down. But she was going to fast. She had too much momentum, and couldn't find a way to stop. Her eyes went wide at the very last second, when she almost fell. But she felt something catch her.

"Gotcha." Was what Ash said to May, as he grabbed her around the waist, preventing her from falling more than one hundred feet to her death. All that May could do to react was to embrace Ash, and start crying into his chest. She was saved by the very person she was told to avoid. "I'm not going to lose you, May. Not like last time."

Ash shed some tears himself as he stroked May's silky, brown hair. They both stood there, crying and embracing each other, until May simply passed out from exhaustion in Ash's arms.

Eventually, Ash heard running and panting. He looked up and saw Dawn, panting and breathing so heavily, he was pretty sure she would start an earthquake right then and there.

"Y-You..." Was all Dawn could manage when she saw Ash. He replied with putting a finger up to his lips, signaling to be quiet. Dawn got the message. May was lightly snoring in Ash's lap.

It was hard to be mad at Ash when the two looked so content and cute together. Dawn saw the cliff that was about twenty feet behind them, and started to piece together what had happened. Ash was OBVIOUSLY furious with May for running away, so he was about to throw her off the cliff. Yeah, that sounded about right! But why May had fallen asleep in Ash's arms, she didn't know, and honestly didn't care to know.

Instantly, Dawn started yelling at Ash. "How dare you try and throw her down one more time! You would've thought that loosing her memory would be enough, but you just HAD to attempt murder?! What kind of sick person are you?!"

All of the yelling woke May up with a yawn. When she looked up to see she was being held by Ash, she blushed and just got up.

"Hey you guys! What's with all the yelling?" May asked.

"Didn't you see? Ash tried to push you off the cliff! How can you just fall asleep like that after what just happened?!" Dawn yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ash actually _saved_ me! There's no reason to be mad at _him_!"

Throughout the yelling fest that just unfolded in the middle of the forest, Ash had not spoken a single word. Dawn was looking for a reason to get Ash in prison, and May was trying to back Ash up. Ash just listened intently. He mostly stared at May, at how much she had grown since they first met in the Hoenn region, even if May completely forgot everything about the past. He was truly proud at how far May had come, with her work as a coordinator, her outstanding grades in school, and most of all, how much she had changed, with giving money to charities and all around good things. However, that was all flushed down the drain when she fell that stupid day a couple of weeks ago.

That got Ash into thinking of other things, last year's Kalos league, to be particular. He didn't just loose. He lost _bad._ Out on the first round, loosing all of his Pokemon without scoring a single hit on his opponent. However, he lost because he couldn't concentrate. The night before the league, Serena, his Kalos region traveling companion, had confessed how she felt about Ash. Still, he couldn't tell that to his friends, making things... complicated between the two.

This was the sole reason Ash was afraid to tell May how he felt about her. Well, that was until May got amnesia, and forgot completely everything about Ash. Still, that made Ash's love for May grow even stronger. Ash thought about May every day, even if May claimed to know so little about the teen.

Ash finally woke from his trace when a desperate May clung to his arm, yelling at Dawn: "No! I want to go with Ash and that's final! Ash has been kind to me and everyone else, so he deserves the same. Now, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

So Ash decided to intervene before someone ended up with a broken bone. "Dawn, I think May is set on comin' with me. I suggest you stop arguing and let her, before this gets out of hand."

Dawn hesitated, but in the end she said yes. "Ugh... Fine. But if anything happens, Ketchum, I swear..."

"Okay, I get the message. May's in good hands, no need to worry!" And so Ash and May walked back to the park and into Ash's car.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I finally did it! I finally made a new chapter to this story! Hooray for me! Well, if your wondering why I haven't posted in so long, well buckle your seat belts, it's a long ride. Well first I just got back from Florida, I got 2 new puppies, I've been sick lately, and it's summer, so I like to enjoy myself every once in a while, you know? Well I apparently have to remind you guys to leave a review, so here's the reminder: LEAVE A SINKIN" REVIEW, PEOPLE! It just helps so much with my writing, and the highlights of my day are getting positive feedback from you guys. Also, I've nearly hit 1000 views on this story! Yay!

Well I've said enough, so goodbye for now, you guys!

-Will


	6. Escalation

**Author's Note: **It's your guys' lucky weekend! Two parts in two days! Whoo Hoo!

* * *

"So May, where to?" Ash had asked while driving his car. It was about 5 minutes after the whole incident in the forest had happened and May wanted to go with Ash.

"I don't care, really. I haven't seen much of the town. Can we just go for a little drive?" Although Twinleaf Town wasn't much, Ash agreed. Besides, he didn't know how much time he would have left with May. On top of that, he was pretty sure Pikachu would thunderbolt him if he didn't comply. It had been a long day for the three, to say the least.

After the two were done driving through the town, they decided to head to May's apartment from when she had her memory, (which Ash payed the rent for, naturally) to get May a change of clothes in the case that May spent the night with Ash.

By the time they got to Ash's house, it was already 6 o'clock, and the sun was starting to set. When they got inside, Ash made them all sandwiches for dinner, which they both wolfed down as quickly as possible. If there was one thing about May that hadn't changed with her amnesia, it was her appetite.

After dinner, Ash, May, and Pikachu decided to watch a movie, so Ash popped popcorn for the three to share. Early on in the movie, Pikachu passed out on the couch, leaving Ash and May alone.

_Gosh, I'm sitting here alone with the girl of my dreams watching a movie. Man, why do I think like this? May's a friend, and nothing more. _Thought Ash. Although he knew that last bit was wrong. He had something for May, and he knew it. He just didn't know how to express it.

At one point, Ash and May both reached for the popcorn at the same time. There hands touched, and that was when May decided to take action. She secretly also liked Ash back, making this the perfect time to do something... romantic. May grabbed Ash's hand, and held it. They both looked at each other and blushed lightly, but Ash liked holding May's hand, so he decided to just play along.

Eventually, the two got tired. May sprawled out on the couch, using Ash as a pillow, while Ash sat upright.

* * *

_The Next Day... _

At around 8 AM, Ash woke up. He didn't want to disturb May, so instead of getting up and making himself breakfast, he turned on the TV, keeping the volume low to not disturb Pikachu or May. May ended up waking up about an hour later, and Pikachu about 10 minutes after May. The time was now 9:30, and all three of them were hungry, so Ash got out cereal for himself and May, while Pikachu just had his usual Pokemon food.

All while the three were enjoying themselves, a certain blue-haired girl we all know and hate was devising a plan to separate Ash and May. Honestly, she just didn't want her best friend to get hurt. She was afraid of Ash hurting her, and that was all. But although her intentions we good, her ways were bad.

Dawn despised of Ash. They were like brother and sister before May 'fell', but that all changed after the accident. Now she was out to get him. And now she was furious that May's life could very well be in danger. So she thought of a plan. An evil plan, but it might actually work.

She got out her phone, and dialed three numbers: 9-1-1. When the operator picked up, her plan was in full-swing.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" Said a female voice on the other line.

"Please help! My friend has been kidnapped by a man who claimed to be friendly! Please get her out of there!" Dawn tried to use her best panicy voice to add to the drama.

"Whoa, slow down there a minute. First I need the man who did this, as well as his address and phone-number. Can you do that for me?"

"His name is Ash Ketchum." Dawn also gave the operator his address and phone-number, not leaving a detail out.

"Okay. Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"My friend, May, and I were going to his house because we were all close friends from school. When we were all playing a board game, he went upstairs to go to the bathroom. When he came back, he had a gun and threatened to shoot us! So I got out of there as quickly as possible, but May was held at gunpoint and couldn't get out!"

"Alright. We're dispatching a SWAT team to go and get your friend back. You said he was armed, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay. That's all the information I need, but I'm going to keep you on the line to update you with anything new."

"Okay. Just please, get my friend back!" Dawn's plan was so far working. Making Ash look like a criminal would be the perfect way to separate the two and get May to definite safety.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

Ash and May were having a decent time together, talking and eating breakfast, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Ash Ketchum, come out with your hands up!"

"What the-?" Was all Ash could say. He went to the door.

"Ash Ketchum, this is the police! Open the door or we'll open it for you! You have 30 seconds to comply!" Ash was never known for being a criminal. In fact, most people would agree that he was the most friendly person they had ever met. Still, he went to the door and opened it. He saw at least 8 men in combat gear, all with assault rifles aimed at him.

Just when he thought he was in the clear, his Pikachu appeared at his feet. This told some trigger happy officer that he was a threat, so Ash was then met with a hail-fire of bullets. The sound was deafening, and May couldn't help but go to the door to see what was going on. She did NOT like what she saw. Ash was laying down on his porch, bleeding out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Boy, that escalated quickly.


	7. Memories

_Time and Location Unknown_

Ash woke up in an all white room. This was not where he remembered falling asleep at, which was pretty strange to him. When he woke, he noticed he didn't have his shirt on, but instead bandages wrapped around his chest. Some of them had a tint of red, which he figured was his blood.

His physical appearance wasn't the only strange thing Ash had noticed. Off to his right was a computer with jagged lines that kept producing a beeping noise: a heartbeat monitor.

Hanging from the sealing was another monitor, but this one projecting the news. The headline said, "Police Brutality? Boy shot in police misunderstanding, raided in own home."

On his left, Ash saw his phone, and it's millions of messages that were sent, apparently when he was sleeping.

Outside the door, Ash heard talking. _Arguing, by the looks of it, _thought Ash. The only words he could pick out were "doctor," "blood," and "help." _I must be in a hospital, then. _Although Ash knew where he was, he still didn't know WHEN it was. There was a window, and it looked dark out, giving Ash the assumption that it was either night time or very early in the morning, although he wasn't very tired.

Suddenly, Ash heard the door open. He had a quick moment of panic: Should he fake sleep or let the person know he's awake? He was a terrible fake-sleeper, and an even worse liar. _Too late, _he thought. the door opened all the way, and he was relieved it was only Dawn. But wait, why was he relieved to see Dawn? After all the trouble she put him through, shouldn't he be furious to see her? No, that just wasn't his personality. He wasn't the kind of person to hold grudges.

Immediately after seeing Ash, Dawn broke into tears, and rushed over to Ash, embracing him tightly. Ash was certainly surprised by the action, considering how she acted the last time they met. Still, Ash returned the hug. It was the nice thing to do.

"Ash, I-I'm so s-sorry! It was all m-my fault!" Said Dawn between sobs.

"Whoa, Dawn, what's your fault? I thought I was in here because of that officer that shot me." Replied Ash, innocently.

"I-I was the one who called the cops on y-you! I t-thought you were g-going to hurt May again, s-so I wanted you s-separated, but I didn't think they would take lethal f-force!"

Ash was certainly surprised to hear this. He didn't think Dawn would take it THIS extreme. Although, he had to forgive her. It wasn't like him to not forgive someone. It was his forgiving nature.

Ash looked over Dawn's shoulder, and saw May standing in the doorway. When Ash saw her, May walked over to the bed. Ash mouthed the words "Please Help," not wanting to get strangled any further. Still, he enjoyed the fact that Dawn was finally back to normal.

"Hey Dawn, I think we should leave Ash alone for a little while. He's had a long few days, and I think he needs his rest." Said May, in a soft tone, not wanting to ruin the moment. When Dawn finally agreed to leave the room with May, Ash mouthed the word "thanks" to May. May just smiled back.

Ash got out his phone, and looked through his text-messages. Most of them wrote, "ERMEHGOSH, ARE U OK?!" or something like that. Although, he did have a few that said sorry, or "hope you get better!" He decided he better call his mom, it had been a while since they talked. When he called, it rang 7 times before going to voice-mail. _I guess it is pretty late, isn't it, _Thought Ash. Speaking of time, Ash decided to check how late it was with his phone. It read 2:37 AM.

_Man, _he thought,_ How long have I been out? _Ash couldn't remember what day it was when he was put in the hospital. Really, he didn't remember exactly what had happened.

So, Ash decided on trying to close his eyes and rest for a bit.

Boy, did he regret doing that.

After Ash had finally drifted to sleep after half an hour of laying down and doing nothing, he heard a knock on the door. Well, if you would call it that. The "knock" was more of a series of what sounded like someone taking a hammer and banging it very, very hard and very, very fast on the door. Then, the door swung open at the speed of sound, nearly putting a hole in the wall.

In ran a panting and sweating Dawn, yelling Ash's name: "Ash Ash Ash Ash Ash Ash!"

"Whoa, holy cow, Dawn! Calm down! Yelling my name over and over again isn't going to tell me what's wrong."

"A-Ash, it's May. She's missing!"

* * *

Running. That's all she wanted to do. Now, that might sound weird, considering it was 3 o'clock in the morning and the last time she ran, she almost fell off a cliff, but running was all that was on May's mind.

Seeing Ash injured on his front doorstep had triggered something: Ever since she saw Ash awake in the hospital bed, she started getting a headache. Then the images came.

May started to see things flash through her mind: Her and Ash as kids, her at some stage, and her family in Petalburg. They started as small, insignificant memories, but more started to flood in.

May was getting her memory back.

But was that what she wanted? May was enjoying her new life, not knowing what happened before just last week. But Ash. Oh Ash. May was starting to fall for the man, and she knew it.

She loved the time they spent together. But would getting her memories back change the way things were between the two? Maybe. She didn't want that to happen.

All of this was too overwhelming for her brain to handle. So something in her told her to do one thing: Run.

And so May ran. She ran as fast as she could (With watching out for a random cliff, of course).

Eventually, May felt like her lungs could collapse. She sat down up against a tree to steady her breathing.

The orange vest she wore was covered in sweat. It was the same vest that she wore when Ash was shot, and still had his blood on it from when May cradled him in her arms.

* * *

"What in the world happened?!" Ash yelled, while frantically putting his jacket on.

"I-I have no idea! She just started crying and holding her head, then she took off running! I tried to chase he, but she's always been the more athletic one." Dawn frantically replied.

"We have to find her. It's 3 o'clock in the morning, which means the Mightyena are out. Plus, you never know what creeps roam in those shadows."

* * *

**Author's Notes****: **Well, I rather enjoyed writing this one. Some of you guys have been pestering me to write another chapter, so right after school, I played War Thunder! Mwahahahahha! Erm, I mean I went straight to writing this chapter! Yes, that's exactly what happened!

Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. Remember to leave a review and click that follow button if you want more! See ya!

-Will


End file.
